If You Found Out
by sparklesama
Summary: what happens when they are the only thing standing the way of their own happines? will they ever realize or will they never know? Sasuxsaku sweet and sad. poem form, pretty good, fast read


{Auhors' Note} this is another poetic fanfic about sasuxsaku.

SUMMARY: They hold each other dear in their hearts- but the only one that's tearing them apart- is each other. They have moved on, or have they? Implied sakuxsai and sasuxkarin (but I hate that girl so much)

DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto, do own all of this poem though.

If You Found Out

When she came,

Her hair was painted silver- like the rain.

Always falling short,

And now again,

She plagues my mind like that old song- you use to sing.

When we talk,

She always speaks of everything,

And when we walk,

She always trails off again- always flails around til the end.

When she smiles,

I swear the whole world stops- just like that.

My heart is aching,

And she's shaking too,

Sometimes I feel it breaking- and its all for you.

When we stay up late,

Talking about whatever there is,

And you laugh,

Oh god your laugh.

Someimes I think,

You never really know someone until you fall,

until they pick you back up- and pass you the ball,

until they tell you they love you in the rain,

just the same old love story you hear- always the same.

We play these little passing-time kinds of games,

The ones where I say hi and you just walk away.

Where I wait for you and you just eave me there.

Where I leave a message and you never call,

When I drop and you don't save me from my fall,

When I get back up but you don't pass the ball.

When I see and you and you never ever smile,

When I still love you but you never seem to care.

Sometimes I wonder why is this even fair?

When I try so hard for you,

And the little things you do,

But all you see,

Is lonely old me.

When I met him,

His face plain and bleak- jut like his life.

Always in pain,

And now again,

He comes and plagues my mind like that old thought- I use to have.

When we talk,

He always seems so tired- of me.

And when we walk,

He never drifts form the paths that he sees.

When he smile,

It breaks my heart to know that it'll never be for me.

My heart is aching,

And he knows it too,

That it is breaking- and its all for you.

When we stayed up late,

And talked for hours and hours- I use to hope,

That if only for an instant you would see,

How in love you were with me.

Someimes I think,

You never really know someone until you fall,

until they pick you back up- and pass you the ball,

until they tell you they love you in the rain,

just the same old love story you hear- always the same.

We play these little passing-time kinds of games,

The ones where I say hi and you just walk away.

Where I wait for you and you just leave me in the rain.

Where I leave a message and you never call,

When I drop and you don't save me from my fall,

When I get back up but you don't pass the ball.

When I see you and you never ever smile,

When I still love you but you never seem to care.

Sometimes I wonder why is this even fair?

When I try so hard for you,

And the little things you do,

But all you see,

Is lonely old me.

When I heard,

That you were with him now- I kind of smiled,

Not very wide,

But still I tried- just for a while.

When I saw you two,

I guessed you would be happy,

Cause I want you too.

Though it pains me,

I'll smile time and time again- for you.

I see now,

You heart was never for me- always him,

Laughing plainly- laughing loudly- running thin,

I wasn't loved but its okay- cause you love him.

I know when to leave- and that is now,

So don't worry,

Not in a hurry- just having a cow.

But wouldn't you?

If you found out that I loved her too?

When I heard,

That you were with her now- I kind of smiled,

Not very wide,

But still I tried-just for a while.

When I saw you two,

I guessed you would be happy,

Cause I want you too.

Though it pains me,

I'll smile time and time again- for you.

I see now,

Your heart was always for her,

Just like a moment- a little pass- a small blur,

I wasn't noticed- but its okay cause you love her.

I know when to step away and that is now,

Don't worry too much I'm only having a cow.

But wouldn't you?

If you found out I loved him too?

{Authors' Note} only used 'silver hair' in first line because it went with the poem, she has PINK HAIR. Review?


End file.
